


Drabble #18

by NovaCaelum



Series: SilverFlint Drabbles [17]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: 31.12.18 - Celebrate, Dream, Melody.





	Drabble #18

The clock striking twelve was quiet, somewhere far off in the distance with people celebrating New Year; John usually would have usually been disappointed to miss out but he couldn't find any room to care while he was wrapped up in James' embrace. They were watching the television coverage of the event, occasionally sharing soft kisses as the fireworks lit up their lounge.

They had decided against resolutions for this year, instead they wanted to focus on their dreams and their family; John's fingers caressed the ring on James' finger, his own reminded him of everything this year was going to bring.


End file.
